


Still Alive

by rhythmicroman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood, COUGHgenjiCOUGH, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is done with Genji's shit, Gen, Genji is a Little Shit, Hanzo Is So Done, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by the short 'Dragons', Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Most swearing will be written in Japanese, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Game(s), Prologue, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, because Zenyatta is a sweetheart, except Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: I'm not even angry.I'm being so sincere right now.Even though you broke my heart and killed me.And tore me to pieces,And threw every piece into a fire.As it burned it hurt because,I was so happy for you...[A retelling of the Genji-Hanzo backstory. Heavily influenced by the Dragons short.]





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-game.  
> Genji is about 6, Hanzo is 9-ish.  
> Based off canon ages, of course.
> 
> SONG USED IN SUMMARY: 'Still Alive' from Portal.

“Isn’t it pretty?”

Genji looked up from his toy, over to his brother, confusion written on his face.

“What, the tree?”

“No, Otouto, look.” Hanzo reached out with one arm and turned Genji’s face by the chin, so he was staring up at the sky. His eyes widened slightly at the sight, and he quickly glanced at his brother for confirmation.

Hanzo, however, was simply smiling up at the sky, eyes glinting slightly with the colours that leaked through the stars. His thumb rubbed Genji’s cheek gently before he went back to leaning on it, knees drawn up to his chest.

“What is it, Niisan?” he asked quietly. Hanzo smiled in response.

“The northern lights.” Came his response, white teeth glinting from behind his smile. A cherry blossom petal fell idly onto his face. “They come around sometimes. Usually you’re  
asleep.”

Genji pulled his eyes away from the swirling colours to look at his brother, brow furrowed. “Is this what you woke me for?”

“Yes.” Hanzo laughed.

“Why?”

“Because they say a child born under Northern lights will grow to be the greatest. I wanted you to see your potential, Otouto.”

The brothers stayed silent for a moment, before Genji leant onto Hanzo’s side, eyes drooping slightly.

“Hanzo?”

“Yes, Genji?”

“Night-night.”

Hanzo’s laugh was warm as his thumb rubbed Genji’s cheek.

“Goodnight, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Otouto - Little brother  
> Niisan - Big brother


End file.
